My Story
by soijakastike
Summary: When you are at wrong place, at wrong time, it can hurt the ones you love and leave a hole in their heart forever. -Can make you cry. xoNileyox


_'_The gangs are very dangerous. How do I know? I've been there. I was one of the peoples who got in their way. And well now Im here, away from the people I love, telling about **my story** down there'

_It was late night when I was walking home. Back then I didnt even know that there was gangs in this side of New York, but I guess I got proved wrong. I acrossed the wrong street and walked around the corner stopping death to my tracks. I wasnt sure what exactly happend in there but it was bad, and again I was at wrong place at wrong time or was I? I heard a women screaming for help and one of the guys were holding her as the other one was undressing her, the others were just surrounding them yelling and laughing. 'HEY LET HER GO!' I yelled. 'Damn I just had to yell, stupid!' I thought. All their heads turned to look at me and that poor girl luckily esaped. 'Well at least I saved her life' I thought again. Now the gang was walking towards me and all I could was gulp. I was scared, I didnt know what they would do to me, next thing I noticed that they were all around me, now I had no way I could escape. One of the man walked closer to me 'What is a kid doing here at night? Shouldnt you be sleeping by now?' he said and they all laughed. I looked at the clock and noticed how late it was, its almost midnight. 'I-I-I w-was wal-king at ho-home' I tried to hide the fact that I was scared. 'T-t-th-that-s g-great' the man said mimicking me and the others laughed again and the guy started walk around me 'You know now that you saw what we were doing we cant let you get out of here knowing that your gonna go and tell someone about this'. 'Im not gonna tell anybody about this' I told them hoping that they would let me go. 'Im sorry we cant trust you' he said. 'I you would stop doing this you wouldnt have to be scared that someone would told the cops about you guys' I snapped. I saw how their faces fell 'Damn Im srewed. Me and my big mouth' I thought. 'Oh you are trying to be smart ass, unfortunately thats not gonna help you here' he said. He was right, nothings gonna help me here except a miracle and I shouldnt expect one. I was in my deep thoughts that I didnt even notice that the guy was ready to punch me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground holding my stomake and gasping for air._

**~~mystorymystory~~**

_Meanwhile at my house my brothers and my girlfriend was worried sick about where I was. Miley, my girlfriend, stood up almost breaking down 'I cant take this anymore Im gonna go look for him' she said grabbing her purse ready to walk out of the door. My other brother Kevin grabbed her hand 'And do you think I would let you go alone?' he kind of chuckled trying to light the mood. 'I thought you and Nick- I mean Joe are trying to stop me' she looked down trying to hold the tears in, she has thought so much about me and now she says it too. Thats when Joe walked over to them and hugged her 'Its okay Miles, its okay to cry' he said. 'But I dont wanna cry anymore, I wanna find Nick I wanna know that hes okay!' she cried in Joes chest making his shirt get wet by her tears. 'I know Miley I wanna find Nick too and know that hes okay' Joe said rubbing her back. 'Then what are doing here? Lets go find him!' Kevin said while he grabs his car keys._

**~~mystorymystory~~**

_'Oh come on boy get up and take it like a man!' The so called leader of the gang said as he kicked me on the stomake making me to fall on my back on the ground. I figured out that I snapped at the wrong person. 'I knew you were a pussy' he chuckled. I dont know what happend but I wasnt expectin that. I got up and punched the guy so his nose started bleeding 'Oh man what did I just do stupid me!' I thought now I was more srewed then I was before. The leader was holding his nose and looking at me like I was a peace of meat what he wanted to eat. 'You really shouldnt have done that' he said as he walked over and we started fighting. I was suprised that I was actually fighting back I couldnt just be there and let him beat the crap out of me. It didnt took long as I lost my strength I became week I couldnt move much it hurted too much, my nose and the side of my bottom lip was bleeding, I felt the sharp pain in my ribs, I couldnt breath he had punched me too much in the stomake, my temple was also bleeding. I looked up seeing him whiping off the blood from his face and laughing with the others they started to leave.. I slowly got up, Im gonna end this, Im not gonna run away. 'Whos now a pussy?' I said and they truned around. 'What did you say boy?' the leader said turning to me. 'Im not the one whos walking away'. 'You didnt get enough for that?' he said taking few steps fowards me and turned to his gang 'He didnt get enough' he said they laughed. He turned to look at me again 'You know boy you got some nerve and we could do use that. So what do you say wanna get out of here in one peace and be part of the gang?' he smirked. Did he really ask that? Wow I cant believe he would really think that I would join them. 'Do you really think I want to become a pig like you? Be part of the assholes gang? No thanks' I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. His face fell 'What did you call us pretty boy? You wanna get peace of me again?' he said walking fowards me. I gulped 'You heard me' I snapped. I really wasnt aware what just happend but it hurted. I felt sharp pain in my stomake, not like somebody has just punched you in the stomake my thoughts was interrupt by the same pain again. As he took it out I looked at down at stomake putting my hand over where the pain is and I noticed that I was bleeding then I looked at the leader, he was holding a knife what was covered with my blood. Just then fully realized what happend, he stapped me. I closed my eyes in pain. I heard a car pass by gosh I wished it would have stopped. I opened my eyes to see that the gang is gone. Then my eyes grown hard, it felt like I was super tired then suddenly I was falling, my legs gave up, and I just waited to hit the ground. It felt like forever to fall but then I realized that I wasnt falling anymore, some catched me in time. I looked up too see a figure that was holding me. It took me a while to recognise the figure but another one showed and my prayers has been answered._

**~~mystorymystory~~**

_Kevin, Joe and Miley were driving around the neightborhood where we live looking for me. Miley was looking out the window silently crying and praying that they would find me. Joe turned around in his seat and took her hand 'We will find him Miles' he said with a small smile. she turned to look at him showing the tears that was falling down her cheeks 'But what if we dont? We've been looking almost an hour' she cried. Joe hold her hand tighter 'We will find him Miles you have to think positive!'. She nodded and looked back out the window 'Im just starting to loose the hope' she said as more tears falled down. Joe sighed knowing the feeling what she was feeling right now, he was also starting to loose hope 'Everythings gonna be okay Miles'. She turned to look at him and gave a small smile then looking out the window as Joe turned back around on his seat. Kevin looked at Miley 'We are worried about him too Miles but we are gonna find him, I promise' he said. Miley looked at him and smiled 'Thanks Kev'. Kevin smiled too as he saw his little brothers love of his life smiling at this kind of situation and looked back at the road. 'THERE HE IS!' Suddenly Joe yelled. Miley quickly started looking around 'Where?' Excited that they found me the love of her life and she started to tear up but this time it was happy tears. 'Right there!' Joe pointed 'Kevin stop the car!'. Kevin hit the breaks and Joe got out of the car before it fully stopped 'NICK!' he yelled smiling but it soon faded as he saw me falling 'Nick?!' he started running fowards me as fast as he could. Miley got out of the car as it stopped just to see me falling fear filled her body and new tears filled her eyes 'NICK?!' she yelled in fear and started running fowards me as well. Joe got over me catching me just in time berofe I was just about to hit to the ground. He hold me close and tight. 'Nick?' he asked as the tears filled his eyes as well. My head was laying against his arm. My vision was blurry it took me a while to recognise that it was him. Then Miley got over to us now she was crying damn I hate to dee him crying it hurted me too see that tears were ruining her beautiful face. She hold my hand tight. 'Nick can you hear me?' Joe asked just then he noticed how bad condition I was and he started crying. Kevin got over and falled on the ground next to Miley tears were already streaming down his cheeks. I lifted the hard what was over my stomake where the leader had stabbed me and touched Mileys face. Miley started crying harder as she saw the blood coming out of my stomake 'Nick your bleeding' Kevin said shocked taking out his cellphone 'N-no' I said weakly it was hard to speek. 'Nick what are you saying you have to get to the hospital' Joe said. I gulped 'I-it-s t-too late'. 'Nick what are you talking about? Of course its not too late' Kevin choked. 'I l-lo-st too m-much bl-b-blo-od' I choked. 'No Nick we are getting you to the hopital!' Miley cried and Kevin dialed 911. I looked at the most beautiful girl in the world in front of me 'I-I'll a-alw-ays l-lov-love yo-u M-Mi'. She cried hysterically 'I'll a-always l-love you t-too Nick bu-but you ha-ve to m-make it yo-u know I-I cant l-live with-out you' she sobbed. 'I-I'll al-ways b-be wit-with you i-in yo-ur hea-rt'. 'Nick shut up your gonna make it!' Joe yelled. I turned to look at my older brother tears filling my eyes 'I-I l-lo-ve y-you b-big br-brother'. He started crying harded 'I love you too little brother'. I looked at my oldest brother 'K-Kevin?'. Kevin turned to look at me he was crying, I have never saw him crying and that made a tear roll down my cheek. 'T-take c-care o-f M-Miley fo-for me' my voice cracked in the end. A sob excaped from his mouth. 'Of course I will little bro'.'I lo-ve y-you' I almost whispered 'I love you too he cried. I started to feel cold and tired. I gulped 'I-Im co-cold' I choked. I felt Miley laying her head on my chest sobbing. I hold her hand tighter. 'Where the hell is the ambulance?!' Joe yelled. 'N-no Joe i-its ok-ey'. 'NO! Its not ok!' he said breaking down. 'You cant die I-I need you we need you'. 'I will l-look at y-you fr-rom u-p th-ere j-just re-reme-mber th-that I l-love you g-guys' and with that I looked at them, taking the last breath, feeling they hold him I knew that it was time, time for me to step out of this world and into another one. Finally I was reliefed from the pain I was feeling._

'....so thats when I felt that world and now well now Im in heaven waiting for my brothers and Miley to join me. Now you've heard **my story**'


End file.
